Tycho
Tycho (太鼓) is a supporting character in season two of Finding the Garden of Eden, not to be confused for Tycho from Fallout. Background Tycho was born on April 13th, 2251, and raised in Utah in a settlement near the Zion area called Carhinge, being that it was built entirely on an old car dealership lot. He never met his father who was a Desert Ranger and his namesake. His mother died during his birth, so he became the only child of the settlement. Tycho later became Carhinge’s top guard and hunter and was well-liked until the settlement was attacked by the White Legs tribe in 2277. Tycho had been out hunting and returned to find Carhinge and its residents torn to shreds and burning. Tycho followed the White Legs’ tracks into Zion where he was ambushed and beaten almost to death. The Dead Horses along with Kalen, whom he called 'Desert Mom' found Tycho and healed him, where Tycho was then taught how to be relentless in combat and how to ignore even the worst pain. Tycho was accepted into the Dead Horses tribe, managing to earn a tattoo for protecting two wounded scouts from a Yao guai. With time, Tycho released his grudge for the White Legs and wanted to explore more of the world. Tycho traveled to the Mojave and got a job as a courier with the Mojave Express in 2280. His name was too far down on the list for the Platinum jobs but he heard about the exploits of Cyr/Courier Six. He wanders the Mojave now, lending a hand where it is needed and generally keeping watch over the land. He works alongside his best friend gun-for-hire Cyr and occasionally mercenary Janatori. Season two Tycho delivers the letter from Gabry to Atlas in November of 2281. Chevelle takes Andrew and Tycho in as roommates somewhere north of New Vegas, with Elizabeth, Gideon, and Bart as next door neighbors. Tycho then indirectly sets up Chevelle and Andrew as a couple. Not long after, Tycho is the first person Chevelle announces his pregnancy to, and confides in him when he wants to terminate it and end his relationship with Andrew. Tycho helps decipher Atlas' old memories, and later with his close friend Cyr recover the body of Helios for Gideon to repair. The corpse is then reincarnated into ANGEL 4-1. Tycho has guilt over the fact he indirectly set Andrew and Chevelle up together before they could actually discuss it, and also over Chevelle's unwanted pregnancy which ended their relationship. When Tycho sees that Cyr is showing some interest in Chevelle, Tycho lets Cyr in on Chevelle's rough past and insists Cyr takes it slow. Cyr and Chevelle become romantically and sexually involved, the two rendezvousing under Tycho's nose until Cyr has to reveal to Tycho that Chevelle is pregnant. Notes * Tycho is based on Dave Bautista from Riddick. * Tycho is the tallest character. * Tycho's S.P.E.C.I.A.L is 9 Strength, 5 Perception, 9 Endurance, 5 Charisma, 5 Intelligence, 6 Agility, 1 Luck, meaning he's level 13 or higher without modifiers. * Tycho occasionally calls Cyr "six" as a nickname. * Desert Mom is the closest parental figure known to Tycho.